ComiTale: One Accord (Undertale AU)
by BadTimez4Eveh
Summary: A human teen has fallen into the Underground realm of the Monsters. Stricken with amazement, our protagonist meets another fallen human. But there's something familiar about them. Is there something they don't know? (Undertale AU Featuring a new story, with new characters, new motives, etc.)
1. A New World

**ComiTale Chapter 1: A New World**

Weightlessness.

You had always wondered what it felt like.

But now you know what it feels like. The way no matter what you did, you were still moving one way. How it was all literally downhill from here.

Welp.

Now you know what it feels like.

...And you don't like it.

It felt like forever before you hit something soft, and passed out. When you came to, someone was trying to wake you. Whoever it was must have been really worried about you, because they were shaking you pretty violently.

The person was saying things to you, but you payed no attention. You wanted to stay like this forever, curled up, eyes screwed shut, on this soft and welcoming….whatever it was that had cushioned your fall.

Your fall. You suddenly remembered why you were on the ground in the first place.

"Are you dead? Wait, you can't be dead- you have a pulse…" The person muttered, just when you realized there were two fingers placed upon your neck. The person moved to try and carry you, but you weakly pressed a hand to their chest to stop them. You were fine.

Or so you thought.

You opened your eyes and tried to get up. Emphasis on _tried_. You fell right back on your caboose, as pain flared up in your left leg. You hissed in pain, and looked at your leg, but quickly looked away. There was a long gash up the side of your calve, and seeing all that blood made you feel a little woozy. You probably scraped it on that branch you tripped on, which resulted in you falling in the first place.

You met eyes with the person you had temporarily forgotten about. Their hair was a dark reddish color, and stopped at their neck. Just like yours. They had slightly pinkish tinted cheeks, and deep red eyes that, in your opinion, were pretty awesome.

They had a thin green jacket on, with a thick, tan stripe going across the abdomen. They had a pair of brownish-reddish shorts with the same color converse sneakers.

You couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at their fashion choice- mostly because it was nearly the same as yours, except the colors were different. Your hair was dark brown, and your skin was mocha colored. Dark freckles dotted your sheeks. Your jacket was brown with two thin green stripes, and your shorts and converses matched the color of your jacket.

"Hello? I said, what's your name?" They repeated, slightly irritated. You blinked once. You hadn't noticed that they were speaking. "Frisk," You said. "My name is Frisk."

They smiled. "Greetings. I am Chara."

Something about the way they said it was weird.

Chara stood up, and offered their hand to you. "Can you stand on your own? We should probably get moving." You shook your head, and gratefully took their hand. They allowed you to wrap your arm around their shoulder, as you both began walking (limping) towards the entrance to the next room. Chara didn't seem bothered at all when your legs accidentally touched, getting your own blood on them. They simply shrugged it off.

Chara stopped walking suddenly, making you almost trip in surprise. They seemed oblivious to that fact, though. "We need to switch jackets." You gave them a questioning glance. "I'll explain later." When you didn't move, they raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't trust me?" You shook your head. "I was just...confused." You balanced on one leg, with one hand on the wall, as you both switched jackets.

The next room was shrouded in a creepy darkness, save for a single circle of light in the center. There was a patch of green grass, and in the center, sat a regular, normal, ordinary flower with pointed, red petals.

Except it was smiling at you.

"Howdy!"

You flinched when the thing spoke, many questions running through your head like chickens with their heads cut off. How could this flower speak? And how could Chara look at this thing, and not freak out? Had they seen this before?

"You two look lost! Luckily, you ran into Flowey! Flowey the Flower…" His cheery speech and smile slowly faded, as his gaze lingered on Chara. "...What?" Chara asked confusedly. Flowey's yellow face changed to a more hopeful, longing expression. He smiled again, and his voice changed.

"...Chara? Is that you?" Chara nodded, still confused. "...Yeah. That's my name."

A long vine slowly came from the ground, and moved to gently touch Chara's face. However, Chara flinched and smacked the vine away, with a weirded out expression on their face.

"Stranger danger! Don't touch me."

Flowey looked hurt. "Don't… you remember me?"

Chara furrowed their eyebrows. "...No?"

For a moment, Flowey was silent. He took a few moments to observe the both of you, before his face contorted into outrage. Suddenly, a thick vine hit Chara, square in the chest, knocking them off their feet. Having lost your support, you fell alongside them.

Two glowing heart shaped objects were pulled out of both of your chests. The world around you disappeared, except your new companion and Flowey. Except both of them were black and white, and everything else was shrouded in darkness. "You see those little hearts?" he began with a demonic grin. "This is a BATTLE sequence. Those little hearts are your SOUL's! The very culmination of your _beings_!" Your 'soul' was a bright, exuberant red. Your favorite color. Chara's was a very dark red, that faded to black around the edges. "Do you have _any_ idea what those things are _worth_ down here? Why would _anyone_ pass this up?!" You raised a hand to stop him. "Wait!" You cried out, desperately. What was up with this crazy new world?

Both of your souls were hit over and over again by little white pellets. You both cried out, cringing on the ground in pain. It all stopped, and you looked up to see both of your souls surrounded by a circle of the pellets. Flowey frowned, glaring at Chara. "Don't tell me you're Chara. Chara is long gone, and hates wearing clothes that don't match. You don't have the right to try and trick _me._ But, I'll tell you what. I'll give you a piece of advise from yours truly, advice that would've helped in this situation. Down here…."

He loomed over you and Chara, his grotesque grin formed on his face again. "It's _KILL_ or _BE killed_! DIE!" He began laughing his little head off, as the circle of pellets slowly closed in on your souls, and the both of you braced yourselves for what you were sure would be the _final_ hit.

Silence.

You looked up. The pellets were gone. Flowey stared at your souls in confusion as well, before a fire ball blinked into existence beside him, and threw itself at him. The petals on his head were caught aflame, as he panicked. " _HOLY_ -GET IT OFF ME!" He shrank into the ground quickly when there were rushed footsteps from behind him.

The figure stepped into the 'battle sequence'. This creature had small horns coming out of their head, two floppy goat ears, a short snout, and a warm smile, and small fangs. They wore a a dress with sleeves and a strange symbol on the front, and their bare (albeit furry) feet peeked out from beneath. "Oh my! You are injured! Allow me to heal you…" She got on one knee, and hovered her hands over your injured leg. You sat up, using your hands as support, as a warm feeling spread throughout that one leg, and it comforted you. The big cut closed itself painlessly and only left a dark mark on your skin as the blood disappeared.

Your eyes met with hers. "Who are you?" You ask, timidly. "Fear not, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins." She turned her head slightly and frowned at the spot where Flowey had disappeared into the ground. "What a horrible creature, torturing poor, defenseless youths…" she muttered beneath her breath.

"I'm _not_ defenseless _or_ poor!" Chara snapped, angrily. Toriel flinched, surprised she had been heard. "...Forgive me. I had no intention of offending you." She apologized. "Yeah, well, you did…" Chara growled back defensively, crossing their arms. For a second, Toriel narrowed their eyes at them. "You… remind me of a child I used to know…"

There was an awkward silence, what with Chara avoiding eye contact with Toriel.

"Nonetheless," Toriel started, with her warm smile returning. "Come, I shall guide you through the catacombs." The souls returned to their respective owners, as the world and it's colors reappeared. She gently took your hand, and held her other one out for Chara, but Chara just huffed, and shoved their hands into their pockets, settling for just walking beside you. Toriel only seemed a little bothered by Chara's reluctance, but she brushed it off as if she had dealt with someone similar to Chara before.

 _A Froggit hops close!_

Both of your souls were pulled into battle. Chara patted down their pockets, looking for something. "Shoot. Hey, can I see your stick?" They asked, pointing at the thick piece of wood in your palms. Your grip on it tightened defensively. "Why?" You questioned. Chara gestured to the Froggit, whom was sitting there, waiting patiently. "Because I know _you're_ not gonna hit that thing. Lemme see the stick." You shook your head. "There's no reason to hurt it, though." You replied, eyebrows furrowed. "Then what _are_ we gonna do, Frisk? We're not getting out of this battle, unless we do _something._ " They crossed their arms and glared at you, tapping their foot impatiently. You bit your lip in thought for a moment.

[❤ **ACT** ]

You then looked back at the Froggit (Did it just bark?), puffed your chest out, and squared your shoulders to make yourself look bigger and more threatening. The Froggit looked up at you, not in fear, like you thought it would, but with a sense of respect.

It dropped some gold before the battle ended, and it hopped away contentedly.

Chara picked up the gold curiously. "You… spared it. Interesting." You smiled proudly, and nodded. "See? No violence needed." Chara looked back at you, stuffing the gold into their pocket. "We would have gotten more gold if we had just kill-" You quickly brought a finger to their lip to hush them. "Nope. Its not worth it."

Chara rolled their eyes, with a small smirk. "Totally worth it. C'mon, let's keep moving."

You nodded in agreement, and the both of you continued walking through the ruins. You found it interesting that no matter where you went, 8-bit tunes seemingly played out of nowhere. "So, did you fall too?" You asked, curiously. They visibly stiffened. "Y-yeah." They sighed, as if talking about it was a challenge for them. "How'd you end up up their anyway? On Mt. Ebbot, I mean." You continued. "Don't wanna talk about it." They replied, quickly. You recoiled, looking away guiltily. "We don't have to. Sorry." "For what? You didn't do anything." Chara stated. "I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. Your business is _your_ business." You replied. Chara sighed in an exaggerated manner. "God, Frisk, your so nice, it makes me wanna puke." They pretended to gag, pointing a finger in their mouth. You giggled, and felt your face heat up a little. "Sorry." You muttered. Chara groaned. "Stop apol-"

Chara was interrupted when your souls were pulled into _another_ fight. A strange looking monster approached you. It looked like living jello in your opinion. "Well, how do we get rid of this Moldsmal?" You looked at it and tried to intimidate it with your size, like you did the Froggit. It seemed unaffected, however. It wiggled fiercly, before attacking you. Slime balls fell from above, and split apart. The pieces flew at both of your souls, but you were able to maneuver your soul out of the way in time.

Chara seemed unharmed as well, and a bit irritated. " _Hand me the stick,_ Frisk." You sent them a quick glare, before turning back to the Moldsmal. It wiggled a little harder, then you finally understood what it wanted. You smiled as you wiggled your hips flirtatiously. The Moldsmal wiggled back with even more enthusiasm. What a meaningful conversation!

"What." Chara was at a complete loss for words. The Moldsmal wiggled over to them, and nudged them encouragingly. You giggled, and bumped Chara with your hip. "C'mon! He won't end the battle unless you dance too." Chara put their hands up. "Uh-uh. No way. I _don't_ wiggle." The Moldsmal suddenly went still, glaring at Chara menacingly. Chara flinched, and immediately wiggled only a little. The Moldsmal was happy though and wiggled away, leaving some gold as the battle ended.

Chara stood there, a blush of embarrassment spreading across her face. "Don't _EVER_ make me wiggle like that again." You bit your lip to hold back a few chuckles and nodded. "Then we'll just have to avoid Moldsmal's for now." You replied, bending down to get the gold.

Suddenly, the cellphone Toriel had given you rang. You pulled it out, and put it on speaker. "Hello? It is I, Toriel. I have an important question to ask of you. Would you prefer vanilla or red velvet?"

"Vanill-" "Chocolate!" Chara interrupted you. They snatched the phone from your hand, and eagerly held it to their face. "Do you still have that chocolate? Please tell me you have chocolate!" Their was a moment of silence before Toriel let out a chuckle of amusement. "Yes, I have chocolate. Thank you for your preferences. I will talk to you later." Toriel was still chuckling when she hung up. Suddenly, it rang again. Chara quickly answered it. "Neither of you have allergies, do you?" she asked. "Nope! Bye!" Chara hung up, and quickly slipped the phone into your jackets pocket and grabbed your hand. They dragged you along, rushing into the next room. "Wait! Where are we going?!"

"Mom has chocolate. We have to get over their, ASAP." You smiled a little. "Did you just call her 'Mom'?" Chara took a pause, and turned to you. "Well, she treats us like we're her children. So... why not call her Mom?"

You came to a gate way. There was a patch of red flowers in the middle of the entrance, but what caught your attention was the white, translucent monster laying across it. It had huge, adorable eyes, a small mouth and a grey line going down the space between his eyes. When they saw you and Chara coming, they quickly closed their eyes. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Chara frowned. "Hello? We need you to move." Chara asked as politely as someone like Chara could ask.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Why, you little-" Chara stepped forward, prepared to use force to push the ghost, but you gently pushed Chara back a few steps with both your hands. You turned back to the ghost, while Chara whined something about 'needing to get to my chocolate', while you calmly approached the ghost. "Excuse me, but could you please move? Me and my friend would very much like to go through."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Chara groaned in frustration. "Why do they keep saying 'Z'? It's annoying." You ignored Chara, and laid down next to the ghost, looking up at the ceiling. You closed your eyes, and began repeating the same letter. Chara facepalmed. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

The ghost stopped, finally opening their eyes. "oh. um. hi. i, uh, usually come here because there's no one around…" Frisk nodded, turning their head to them. "Would you like us to leave, then?" The ghost shook their head. "n-not really… i mean… you can stay if you want… no pressure." You smiled warmly at him. "What's your name?" The ghost smiled back a little bit. "i'm napstablook." Your smile grew a little wider. What a cool name!

"That's a nice name. I'm Frisk." A greyish blush spread across his face. "And this is Chara." Chara merely released a grunt in response. "oh! i'm sorry. you wanted to go through, didn't you? i was so rude...sorry...i'll get out of your way..." His smile was replaced by a guilty frown, as tears welled up in his eyes, but before you could do or say anything, he was gone.

You stood up, brushing the dirt off yourself with a sad smile. Chara frowned. "What're you smiling about?" You stood there, staring at the spot where Napstablook used to be. "He was just so… _adorable_. I hope we see him again." Chara rolled their eyes, looking disinterested. "Yeah, yeah. Can we go now? I can practically feel the chocolate calling my name."

You and Chara arrived at a quaint little orange house, with leafy green vines crawling up the sides. A dark tree stood in the frontyard, it's thin branches reached out in all directions as if it were desperately trying to get to something. A single leaf hung on to the end of a branch for dear life, before falling off and landing in the huge pile of other leaves that covered most of the tree's black exposed roots. "Oh, I hope they are okay…" Toriel stood next to the tree, dialing on her phone and putting it up to her ear, before she noticed you two. "Oh!" She put her phone away, and rushed over to you two. She enveloped the both of you in a warm hug, that you willingly returned, while Chara kinda… just… stood there.

She released you, placing one hand on Chara's shoulder and the other on yours. "I am sorry for leaving the both of you alone for so long. It was irresponsible for me to surprise you like this. Come." She stood, and walked into the house. You walked up to the house, taking in the sight. Seeing such a cute little house in the ruins filled you with determination. It felt as if you had taken a picture of the scene, a picture you would always remember, no matter what. A picture you could come back to, and look at whenever you felt like it.

You glanced at Chara. They stared at the house, their eyes unfocused and glossy. You saw a single tear drop roll down their cheek. You took their hand in yours and squeezed it, bringing Chara back to reality. Chara looked at you, and you gave them a reassuring smile. Chara smiled back, and used their (your) jacket sleeve to wipe the tear.

When you stepped into the house, Toriel was waiting for you and Chara. That new house smell you were fond of filled your nostrils, alongside with the wonderful, mouth-watering aroma of something baking. "Do you smell that, my children?" You saw Chara lighten up a bit. "Surprise! That is a vanilla-chocolate cake!" Both of you looked at each other, and smiled. "And that is not all! Follow me." She led you to the right, entering a hallway with several doors. She stopped at the first one.

"This is your very own room! Just for the two of you!" She smiled, and placed a hand on your head. "I have also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may not surprise you, but I've always wanted to be a teacher..." She rubbed your hair lovingly, and hummed softly.

You had never felt so _loved_. This woman you had never known before had just met you _that day,_ and was already willing to take you in as her own? The image of this place being your new home was just… awesome.

She suddenly removed her hand. "Is something burning? Er, I should go. Please, make yourselves confortable." She quickly rushed to the kitchen to tend to the cake, leaving you and Chara alone.

You were lying on your side, facing the wall, in your new bed, in your new home, with your new mom, and your new friend. Toriel had told you that the cake was cooling, and you should go for a walk, or even take nap while you waited. You chose the latter because you were already tired, and Chara had agreed to nap as well. They were in the twin bed across the room. You assumed they were asleep, but you however, were wide awake.

Before you went to bed, you had read up on Monster history. Learning that humans had sealed the monsters down here hundreds of years ago had both shocked you, and didn't surprise you very much at all. Humans were truly horrible beings. They always fought each other, they were greedy, and they were scared of what they didn't understand. Albeit, not all humans were like that. Some of them really had a good ending in mind. They just took the wrong path to get to it, despite having their hearts in the right place.

You heaved a sigh. Humans were flawed, and there's nothing anyone would be able to about that. You had to remind yourself that you were human too, and that you too, had flaws. Such as what Chara had said earlier about you being too nice, too forgiving. That wasn't the first time you had heard that before.

A feeling crept over your mind, as if a TV had been turned on, but there was nothing playing on it. Just that weird, high-pitched noise that blank TV's make. The sound echoed in your head. You ignored it though.

 _Can you hear me?_ Chara asked.

"Yeah." You replied. You suddenly bolted upright staring at the figure in bed across the room. That voice- it was Chara's- was in your head.

 _Hey, calm down. It's me, Chara._

 _How...are you doing that? Talking to me through my mind?_

 _At first I wasn't sure,_ they started, _but now I'm positive that we are connected somehow. I dunno why we're connected or the extent of the connection though._

There was a silence as you layed back down.

Suddenly, light filled the room, as the door opened. Neither of you dared move. After some shuffling around, the door closed.

You both looked at the floor, to see two china plates with a slice of cake on each. You both smiled excitedly and pounced on the meals. You both sat, (crisscross applesauce) with your cakes in your laps across from each other. Chara shoveled a fork full of cake into their mouth, and moaned blissfully. "God, I love chocolate." They whispered. You nodded your head, digging into your own layered dessert. "Vanilla's pretty good too, I guess." They added freely. They sighed contentedly, finishing off their meal a lot quicker than you had. "She still bakes the best cake." She muttered happily.

"So… you _do_ know Toriel?"

Chara froze. You had them right where you wanted them.

"No… I just…" Chara wrung their hands, avoiding eye contact. "I… fell down here a long time ago. But, whether you believe it or not, I died in an accident. But I came back somehow, and I'm not sure why. And when I woke up from death, like it was all just a bad dream," They watched your finger absently trail up and down the scar on your leg. "There you were. On the ground, from a fall that should've killed you. The same fall that should've killed me."

Chara looked away again. "But. The reason I brought this up. My real mom is very similar to Toriel. She was nice, she baked cakes, and she would always worry her head over for me. The way Toriel acts, it makes me feel as if she were my mom. But, she's not."

You sat their, astounded. Not only were there monsters down here, but their were (human) ghosts too? Was Chara a ghost? They didn't look like one. Falling down here had truly opened a new world for you, a world of endless possibilities.

But you understood what Chara said about their mom. You felt guilty, because they obviously didn't like to talk about it. So once again, you took a step back. You silently told yourself not to question them on their past any longer.

The whole dying and coming back to life thing was a hard pill to swallow, though. How was that possible? One of those old books you read said that seven humans used magic to seal the barrier. Had Chara used magic? Could humans even still _use_ magic?

Ugh. Thus was giving you a headache.

You hadn't noticed how carefully Chara was watching you, until you looked up, and they spoke. "You know we can't stay here." It was more of a statement than a question. You nodded solemnly. "Humans trapped the monsters down here. It's not fair that they have to suffer like this. They didn't do anything to deserve this." Chara smirked. "And what are _you_ going to do about it?" You stood, hands balled into fists. "I'm going to set them free!" You conjured up the most determined face you could muster. Chara stood up as well and smiled. "I like this new side of you. And _how_ are we going to get out of these ruins?" Chara was really getting pumped!

"I'm going to ask Toriel, nicely, how to get out. Then we can politely ask her if we're allowed to leave." You said with a gentle smile.

Chara face-palmed.

 **A/N: (Slowly emerges from the shadows) tis i, the greatest of all time. yes, my followers, i'm still alive.**

 **this chapter has 4,230 words, about nine and a half pages, not including the authors note.**

 **i need a life. send help :\**

 **An-tee-ways, thanks for reading and all that jazz. I really do appreciate it. I've never worked so long on a FanFiction.**

 **But about the story itself. This is my own Undertale AU. In this AU, named after yours truly, Frisk ventures through the underground with a mysterious partner (Spoiler alert: It's Chara :O). There will be a lot of differences, including the addition of several OC's, new never-before-seen dialogue, and several big plot changes, and differences in character designs (Hence why Frisk's clothes' colors are different).**

 **As you can tell, I'm super hype to let this out. There will be happy times, sad times, bad times, etc. I hope you have just as much fun as I will.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite so you can be notified when a new chapter is out.**

 _ **Coal, signing off!**_


	2. Heartache, Heartbreak

**ComiTale Chapter 2: Heartache, Heartbreak**

"here it comes…" He said, anticipating the punchline.

" _Shin_ gles!" She replied, in a fit of giggles.

"lord, that was awful. i'm writing it down as we speak." Scribbling is heard on one side of the door.

There was a period of comfortable silence.

"Excuse me…" The lady started, halfheartedly.

"yeah?" The teenage boy replied from the other side of the door.

"Do you… know who I am?" She asked nervously.

"...yeah. it, uh, wasn't too hard to figure out, to be honest."

"Very well then. I am assuming that you know of my daughter?"

"yeah. we've talked about 'er before."

"Then, will you promise me something?"

"..."

"Are you still there?"

"yeah. it's just... i… don't like making promises. I've never really been good at keepin' 'em."

"Alright, then do not promise for me. Promise for _her._ Please. Protect her and do not let anything happen to her."

"..."

"Please, Sans… I… I cannot lose another one…" She was close to tears, and the voice on the other side could hear her start to sob.

The teen was flustered. "ok, ok! i understand! i'll protect her, i promise." He said quickly.

The sobbing dies down. "Th… Thank you Sans… I've another favor to ask of you…"

The teenage boy sighed.

"you're really workin' me down to the bone, aren't you?" He asked, half-joking.

"I have found two humans, and I am afraid they will not stay with me…"

"jeez, lady. humans don't exactly have a good rep' around here, y'know."

"Yes, I know. Still..."

"say no more." Shuffling sounds are heard from one side of the door.

"Thank you, Sans. I know I am asking a lot from you."

"don't worry 'bout it. i think i can manage."

There was an awkward silence.

"i should get going, before undyne comes to yell at me for not being at my post. i'll talk to you later."

Before the lady could say goodbye, footsteps through snow were heard becoming more and more distant.

You suddenly didn't want to do this anymore.

Butterflies flooded your stomach. That was an understatement. It would break her heart, if you asked to _leave_ , after everything she's done for you and Chara.

The both of you waited at the stop of the staircase, with Chara leaning against the railing with their arms crossed. You stood awkwardly, fidgeting nervously.

"What… What if she's says no?" You inquired hopefully.

"Then we tell her we won't take 'no' for an answer. Simple."

You felt like you could throw up the cake from earlier any moment. And if that actually did happen, that would make this situation, like, ten times more awkward.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." You began to walk back to your room, but Chara was quick. They grabbed the hood of your (their) jacket. "No backing out now. I won't allow it." You whined childishly, attempting to escape their grip, but they held you back with little to no effort, somehow.

"We have to leave. What happened to that confident Frisk I just spoke to a few minutes ago?"

"I have no idea. I'm here in their stead, though, and I think we shouldn't do this."

"Too bad, other-Frisk decided to do this, so we're going to do it."

You struggled a bit more, causing Chara to groan in annoyance. "Hey, look at it this way. If we stay here, than you'll be forced to deal with the ever-present guilt from being the one reason that the monsters are still trapped underground. How does that sound?"

Hesitantly, you stopped struggling in defeat. Chara released a triumphant 'Hmph!', as they finally let go.

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming up the stairs. You tensed in your spot, but Chara was just as relaxed as ever. Toriel appeared with a curious look on her face. "Oh? Were the two of you waiting for me?"

"Yep." Chara nodded in your direction. "Frisk has something to ask you. Isn't that right, Frisk?"

You looked away, and remained silent. "Isn't that right, _Frisk_?" Chara repeated through clenched teeth. You shifted your gaze to the tips of your sneakers, kicking the carpet pitifully. "I… Uh… _We_ would like to know when…" You looked back up at her, with hopeful eyes. "...when we could go?" Toriel blinked once, with a look of confusion. "But this is your home…" Her face suddenly perked up. "I know! How about some exciting snail facts? Come to the living room with me, and I will share some with you!" Chara, however, was already in her way, arms still crossed. " _Excuse_ me, but my _friend_ here just asked you a _question_. Please be kind enough to answer it." You flinched at the venom in her tone. "C-Chara!" Toriel didn't seem surprised at all, and even looked a little angry.

She turned and began walking back down the stairs. "Both of you, please go back to your room. There is something that I must take care of." She walked back downstairs. You stood there, with Chara for a few seconds before realization came across their face. They grabbed your hand, and yanked you down the stairs with them. "Wh-What's wrong, Chara?" Chara released your hand when you began rushing along side them. "She's about to close up _the only way out_ of here!"

The both of you ran down a long, purple corridor, and turned a corner. Down the second part of the hallway, stood Toriel, with her back turned. She stood before a large door, that was even taller then she was. She stood unmoving. Chara released your hand and took slow steps forward, with you in tow.

"Mom, you know you can't-"

"Interesting. You call me your mother, yet you are so desperate to leave me. I just… do not understand."

Chara fell silent, looking at the ground. A deafening silence hung in the air. Finally, Toriel spoke again. "You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?" You were about to tell your idea of freeing the monsters, but Toriel spoke again. "Before us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground." She took a pause. "I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now, be good and go back upstairs."

She waited for both of you to turn and leave, just like that. But the both of you had other plans. "Toriel-" Once again, you were interrupted. "You know, every human that falls down her meets the same fate. I… have seen it again, and again. They come. They leave." She looked to the floor sadly. "They die." She sighed. "You naive children… If you leave the Ruins, the Dreemurr's… Asgore… will kill you."

She turned to you and Chara, with pleading eyes. "I am only protecting you, do you understand?"

"But-"

"No. I refuse to argue with you, my children. Go to your room."

You groaned under your breath. She wasn't listening to you, and it made you frustrated. Words seemed to have no effect on her, so you just shut your mouth, and stood there with a determination that rivaled Chara's, who had done the same as you. The next word uttered was one that put all your feelings into one, short, simple word.

"No." Chara stated.

Toriel frowned, and turned back to the door. She lifted her hands, gracefully summoning forth a circle of pink fire balls around her. The spheres of flames danced around her in a rythym, in an entrancing pattern that you couldn't tear your gaze away from. The sounds of the flickering fire echoed through the quiet corridor.

" _Do not_ try to stop me. This is your final warning." She said, every syllable making the pink fire pulse as if to emphasize her point.

Once again, you and Chara stood there defiantly. You were growing even more frustrated. "Toriel, you have to listen-" "I think I have heard enough. You want to leave so _badly_? Hmph. You are just like the others." Her shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath. "There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself…" She turned around, and fire erupted from her palms. The same fire burned within her eye's. You knew what she was about to say. And it made you sick to the stomach.

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

You were hoping it didn't have to come to this, that you could spare _her_ at least, but at this point you knew you had no choice. Your soul was pulled into battle, as the world turned black and white, and Toriel stood blocking the way. You realized she was letting you have the first turn, and couldn't help smiling a little. She was making this to easy.

[❤FIGHT]

Readying your toy knife, you dashed forward with amazing speed, and unleashed a single attack upon Toriel. It quite literally left a mark, from her shoulder to her waist in a diagonal line. Toriel's eyes widened in shock and pain. "Y-You… really hate me that much?" She shut her eyes, straining to withstand the damage you dealt, but you knew it was hopeless. This was her end, and she seemed to have finally understood that. "Now I see whom I was protecting by keeping you here… not you…" She opened her eyes, with a smile plastered on her face. "But them!"

She fell to one knee, eyes squeezed shut again, and chuckling dryly as if it were a bad pun. "How… ironic…" Finally she fell forward, turning to dust before hitting the ground. A glowing, white, upside down heart floated where Toriel once stood. A sudden crack ran down the middle, and the soul shattered-

You blinked in surprise.

Chara was at your side, and Toriel stood before you, flames in hand.

What… What just happened?

Before you could mentally question it any further, you and Chara we're taken into another battle sequence. Toriel's lime green dress turned black and white, and the door stood behind her, dimmed a little.

 _Toriel blocks the way!_

...and she's letting you go first.

You have no idea what you had just seen, but you weren't about to make it a reality.

She glared at you scoldingly as if you were her child, as if she knew what was best for you. You remembered the advice Toriel had given you. Could you talk your way out of this?

[❤ACT]

You tried to think up a conversation topic, but nothing came to mind. Apparently, that used up you're turn, because Chara tightened their grip on their… toy knife… the same one-

No. You had to focus. There were more pressing matters to take care of. You pushed any thought of the vision you had just seen out of your mind. As Chara was about to attack, they looked at you for approval. You were thankful for the action, but you shook your head.

[❤MERCY]

Chara gave a displeased frown before simply dropping the knife. It clanged against the invisible ground.

Toriel looked confused for a moment, before using her attack. Fireballs rained from the ceiling in a figure eight pattern above your soul, too quick for you two to react in time. Her attacks connected, making you both wince in pain, as your HP dropped.

You wanted so badly to just leave the battle. You didn't want to get hurt, you didn't want Chara to get hurt, and you didn't want Toriel to get hurt (physically nor mentally). This isn't how it was supposed to turn out. You felt tears of sadness and frustration well up in your eyes, as a sniffle escaped your nose.

Once the attack was finished, Chara placed a hand on your shoulder. "We can't back down now. We need to stay determined." They said, as if reading your mind. In a quieter voice they continued. "We just have to last. There is no way on earth that she would kill us. Her face may not show it, but she isn't heartless." You looked back at Toriel's unreadable expression. You nodded, wiping the tears away with your arm. You balled your fist with newfound energy. This may take a while.

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

[FIGHT]

Toriel said nothing as you and Chara didn't even try to dodge your attacks. Each one wracked your body and soul with pain, but you withstood it all.

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

[FIGHT]

Toriel was confused again. "..."

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

[FIGHT]

You knew you wouldn't be able to survive another attack. Your knees were wobbly, and your whole body ached. Sweat rolled down your forehead, and by the way Chara looked, they were going through the same thing.

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

You braced yourself. Was this the end?

[FIGHT]

…

Nothing.

Fireballs were raining from the ceiling, but they were moving away from your souls. You move it to the right experimentally, but still, the fireballs continued to avoid your soul. You looked at Toriel but she avoided your eyes, electing to stare off to the side. You heard Chara sigh in relief.

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

"What are you doing?" Toriel asked, seeing that even now, you refuse to fight.

[FIGHT]

Once again, she looked away, as more fireballs appeared, only to once again avoid your souls. Were you finally getting through to her?

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

Her face grew frustrated. "Attack or run away!"

[FIGHT]

Again, the fireballs missed.

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

The confusion continued. "What are you proving this way?"

[FIGHT]

Again, no damage.

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

"Fight me or leave!"

[FIGHT]

Her resolve seemed to break a little. She attempted to act aloof, but you just gazed into her eyes, as if telepathically telling her to let you leave.

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

She looked uncomfortable under your gaze. "Stop it."

[FIGHT]

More fireballs avoided your soul, and a tension filled the area. Your gaze did not relent. You didn't even look at Chara.

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

"Stop looking at me that way."

[FIGHT]

Your eyes were beginning to water.

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

"Go away!" She growled in frustration.

[FIGHT]

Her order had hurt your feelings. But you had to stay determined.

She said nothing, as she attacked again. You bit your lip. The pained expression on her face brought you pain as well, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

[MERCY]

 _Toriel is sparing us._ Chara told you.

This time, there was no attack. "...I know you want to go home… but…"

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

[MERCY]

"...But please… go upstairs now."

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

[MERCY]

"I promise I will take good care of you here… I know we do not have much, but… "

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

[MERCY]

"We can have a good life here."

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

[MERCY]

"Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs."

[❤MERCY]

[❤MERCY]

[MERCY]

Tears leaked down her furry cheeks, and you felt yours stream as well. "Ha ha… Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save a single child." You tore your teary gaze away from her for a quick glance at Chara. Tears were also streaming down their face, but their head was tilted forward in a way that their bangs covered their eyes. "No." Toriel continued. "I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. Those hearts I tried to protect would lose their sparks." She furrowed her eyebrows, her tears staining the front of her dress. "The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for such potential to grow up in a place like this."

She clasped her hands in front of her, and stared at her toes. "My expectations… my loneliness… my fear… For you, my children, I will put them aside."

Your souls returned to their respective owners, and color returned to the world around you. At the same time, the pink flames were extinguished. "If you truly wish to leave the Ruins… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… Please do not come back." She got on one knee, pulling you both into a hug. You and Chara immediately returned it. You buried your face in her shoulder, releasing a few quiet sobs. "Please, my children. When you venture out into the world… be good. Do not let _anyone_ corrupt your pure hearts." She said. You nodded your head wordlessly. She finally stood, wiping away her own tears. "Goodbye, my children." She quickly rushed off, still rubbing her eyes, leaving you and Chara standing in silence.

Chara broke the silence. "I… have something I need to go get. You can go on ahead if you want. I'll just catch up with you." You nodded, still scrubbing the tears away. "O-Ok…" You replied in a small, shaky voice. Chara was already gone.

You looked at the door. You could do this. Do it for all the monsters who have been trapped here. Do it for Toriel.

You used both your hands to push open the doors leading to a dimly lit purple hallway. You continued, your footsteps echoing until you entered a dark opening, with a single spot of light.

And a little red flower.

You groaned internally. You were to emotionally drained to deal with this.

Flowey smiled deviously. "Clever. Verrrryyy clever. I bet you and your buddy think you're really smart, don't you? First, your friend thinks they can fool me, and now… just look at you! Quite the crybaby, if I do say so myself!" You felt your cheeks heat up. Had Flowey witnessed that entire ordeal? "It's supposed to be 'kill or be killed'! You thought you spared her, didn't you? You thought you could come down here, and make your _own_ rules. Well, friend, I'm here to tell you…" The unnaturally large and teethy smile grew on his face. "You _did_ kill her! You just didn't realize it did you? There's more than one way to kill someone, _trust_ me. I've seen everything this world has to offer. Trust me when I say that one day, you'll meet a relentless killer. What will you do then? _Kill_ the killer? Or give up, and let _me_ inherit the power to control this world?"

What? What is he talking about? What power? "Yeah, I can see the confusion in your eyes! Can't you see? _I_ am the prince of this world's future. And I'm not planning on regicide. No, this is way more interesting."

His face grew unnaturally big as he cackled frighteningly, before shrinking into the ground. You sighed, left alone again. That Flower just needed a hug.

You proceeded to another gateway with a large door. Chilly air seeped through the many cracks it bore. You placed your hands on it, and pushed. It creaked from the pressure, but didn't budge. You changed your position and pushed harder, but once again to no avail. Suddenly, someone appeared next to you, pushing as well. "Jeez, Frisk. What would you do without me?" Chara said, with a warm smile, that you returned. With your combined efforts, the door swung open, and a gust of cold air hit you.

Chara groaned. "I hate the cold."

 **3,182 words and 10½ pages worth of timeskip-free Undertaley goodness.**

 **This chapter wasn't as happy as I thought it would be. I'm well aware how sad it was while writing it, BUT DO NOT FRET. WE SHALL MEET OUR FAVORITE THRE-ER-TWO SKELETONS SOON TO BRING MORE HUMOR INTO THE STORY!**

 _ **Coal, signing off!**_


	3. Of Puns and Skeletons

**ComiTale Chapter 3: Of Puns and Skeletons**

Side by side, you and Chara exited the large doors to the ruins, stepping into a new climate all together. You hadn't realized how hot you were, until all the heat had already left your body.

A clear path (save for the thin layer of snow covering it) split through the thick forest of dark trees that continued to rise into the sky. They were bare of any leaves, and a large bush covered in snow was to your left. Something within it let up red, and you approached with a complaining Chara behind you. You crouched and pulled open the branches of the bush to see a black box with a lens on it, alongside a red LED that was lit up.

Chara frowned, crouching next to you. "Well, that's definitely not creepy at all." They muttered under their breath. "This just means we gotta be careful now." You said. "Now we now that someone else knows that we're here." Chara poked your shoulder. "Great going, genius. Since you said that right in front of the camera, now they know that we know that they know we're here, and ontop of that, they know that we know that they know that we know that they are watching us."

You groaned in response. "Shut up. You're hurting my brain." Chara grinned, getting back up. You took one last look at the camera lens to flash smile and a peace sign, before you jogged to catch up with Chara.

You continued down the path in a comfortable silence. The trail you followed had a lot less snow on it than the rest of the ground, and you were glad. Now, you didn't have to worry about soaking your sneakers.

You were pulled out of your thoughts, when you tripped over something, and fell flat into the snow with a ' _whumph!'._ You stayed still for a few seconds in defeated silence and embarrassment, as Chara was thrown into a fit of giggles and chuckles. " _Oh my god,_ I did _not_ expect that. I legit thought that you were gonna step over it." You pushed yourself off the snow to find a layer of the cold snowflakes on your frontside. You quickly brushed it off after a cold shiver went up your spine. "Yeah, well, I think you need to get your brain checked out." Chara clutched their stomach, an amused smile spread across their face. "Wh-Why is that?" They managed to ask in between chuckles. You crossed your arms with a blush and a playful pout. "It's not normal to laugh at pain." You said, jokingly.

Truth be told, you _were_ just joking when you said it. You even thought the situation was a little funny in the first place, something the two of you could laugh about in the future. Chara seemed to have taken it pretty seriously though. Their smile immediately disappeared, and they straightened up, rubbing their arm. "Right. Sorry." They said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

You didn't know what to make of it, but decided to try and move on from the awkwardness, but of course you couldn't get away from it _that_ easily. The two of you continued in the awkward silence, and a pang of guilt hit you in the chest. Just when you were about to speak up, a loud ' _snap_!' sounded behind you, and the both of you whirled around in surprise. The same branch that you tripped on was smashed in half, but there was no one to be seen.

You both gave each other a look, before you hesitantly continued. The awkward silence was replaced by a tense, suspenseful atmosphere. Their were shuffling sounds that started and stopped, but the two of you didn't look back. You simply walked faster, eager to leave these woods. With every step the deafening silence felt louder and louder, and you felt a drop of sweat roll down your forehead, despite the cold. Chara had their hood up, so you couldn't see their face.

You eventually saw a short wooden bridge, with wide bars that you could easily go through. You both sped up, but slow and heavy, deliberate footsteps behind you stopped you and Chara in your tracks, right in front of the bridge. Once they got a little too close, you shut your eyes, more sweat gathering at your forehead.

" **Humans**." You flinched. The voice was deep and drawn out, almost accusing. Having it so close sent a shiver down your spine. " **Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand**." Slowly, you complied, eyes still closed. You stuck your hand hand out, and another hand took it.

The handshake didn't last long because you recieved a shock that made your hair stand on end. You jumped back with a cry of surprise, clutching your heart, while the person chuckled, and Chara laughed out loud. Seeing them laughing, you smiled a little, and chuckled nervously. "heheh… the handbuzzer. shocking, isn't it?" Said the person, in a deep, but amused voice.

He resembled some sort of skeleton. He had on a red hoodie with white short sleeves, and black shorts with two white stripes going down the side of each pant leg. He had red combat boots and matching gloves, and a long bone slung on his back that could be used as a weapon. A mischievous grin settled on his face, and his dark eye sockets held a glowing white pupil in each.

"Today is just not your day, is it?" Chara snickered, calming down a bit. The figure spoke. "are y'all humans?" You nod your head quickly. "really? awesome. the name's sans. sans the skeleton. nice to meet'cha."

You nodded, with a twinkle in your eye and a wide smile. Something about him put you at ease, and strangely, it relaxed you. How did this guy make you feel so scared before?

"to be honest, i'm supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but, uh… i dunno. you two seem nice enough, in my opinion." You let out a 'phew'. "heh, now, my brother, papyrus … he's a human hunting _fanatic._ hey, actually, i think that's him over there." The both of you turned around to see a tall figure in the distance looking around, and calling for Sans. "i have an idea," He started, with another mischievous smirk. "go through this gate thingy." You gave him a confused look. "yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

Chara gave a nod, leading the way through the 'gate thingy', trailed by you and Sans. There was an opening, with more snow and the addition evergreens, along with some sort of station. "quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp and plant." He quickly ushered you to the other side of the lamp, (and Chara was guided behind the plant) and took a few steps away. You froze when a tall figure entered the clearing, and quickly realized you and Chara we're _clearly_ in his line of sight, yet he seemed to not notice you.

He was a skeleton, but he was far more different from his shorter brother. His skull was shaped differently. He had on a pale tan hoodless jacket and a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. His gloves and boots were similar to Sans'. He had some sort of insignia on the left part of his chest, and had on dark blue jeans.

"sup, bro?" Sans said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP,' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T… RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! I AM TRULY ASTOUNDED!" Papyrus shouted, glaring. Sans shrugged. "why?" Papyrus glare softened a little, but his volume did not change. "YOU USUALLY STAY ON TOP OF THAT STUFF! ESPECIALLY IF GALLY IS AROUND!" You looked at Sans, to see an adorable cyan blush spread across his face. He looked away and shrugged. "sorry. i've been pretty busy with this lamp. just fixed it. wanna try it out?" Papyrus' eyesockets widened, showing he didn't have the same kind of glowing pupils that Sans possesed. "WILL IT HELP ME GET INTO THE ROYAL GAURD?" He asked, exitedly. "nope." Papyrus ' face fell. "OH. WELL NO THANKS! I'M LOOKING FOR HUMANS! WHAT IF ONE COMES THROUGH HERE?! I HAVE TO BE READY! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN! THAN I WILL BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GAURD!" He placed a hand on his chest, and his scarf flapped in a nonexistent breeze, somehow. "I'M ON THE PATH TO GREATNESS, YOU'LL SEE! IN FACT-" He whirled around to glare at his brother, and pointed an accusing finger. "-YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OVERSEE MY PROGRESS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO JOIN THE ROYAL GAURD, AND MAKE SOME FRIENDS, IF YOU _REFUSE_ TO HELP ME?!" Sans appeared to not have been paying attention. "have you smelled this plant yet? it smells _soooo_ nice. c'mon, take a whiff."

"SANS! YOU AREN'T HELPING! YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK FOR HUMANS! THAT'S YOUR JOB, ISN'T IT? YOU'VE BEEN LAGGING A LOT LATELY, AND I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHY!" Sans chuckled a bit. "hey, take it easy. i'm sure there's a _ton_ of reasons for my recent behavior. a skele- _ton._ " You covered your mouth to hold back the giggles, while Chara looked utterly disgusted. "That was _awful._ Stop laughing." They hissed.

Papyrus seemed outraged, but the way his jaw was shaped made him look like he was smiling. "SAAAANS!" He screeched. Sans shrugged again. "come on. you're smiling." Papyrus groaned. "I AM, AND I HATE IT!" He sighed. "WHY DOES A TRAINEE LIKE ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…" "wow, sounds like you're working yourself… down to the _bone._ " You giggled again, still perpexed as to why Papyrus wasn't acknowledging the your presence, even though you were clearly in his sight. "Okay. That one was pretty good." Chara whispered.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE… 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" And with that, he turned and left. Chara was frowning at the pun, and you were about to move away from the lamp when Papyrus suddenly returned, causing you to flinch, and freeze.

"HEH!" He added, before leaving. Blatantly ignoring you once again.

"ok. the coast is clear." You both left the objects, and approached Sans. "you ought to get going. he might come back. and if he does…" You tensed, as he paused in suspense. "you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious puns." Chara groaned. "He's right. One more bad pun, and I'll be sick."

"heh, and you can do better?" Chara scoffed. "Heck yeah, I can do better than a _bonehead_ like you. It's too bad you don't have the _guts_ to go head-to- _skull_ in a joke com- _pun_ -tition." Sans narrowed his eyes at Chara, who reacted with a competitive smirk. You however were on the ground, rolling with laughter. You stood up with shaky knees, wiping your eyes. "You two would make a _great_ couple." You teased. Sans looked at you and deadpanned, while Chara glared at you, furiously blushing. "Shut up, nobody asked you!" They said with a scowl that made you shrink a little. "C'mon." They growled, gripping your wrist, and dragging you on down the path.

"actually, hey…" Chara whipped around. " _What?!_ " Chara's reaction made you jump, but Sans seemed unfazed. "hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? i was thinking… my brother's been kinda down lately. he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day." Chara scoffed. "What, you think we're just gonna _let_ him capture us?" Sans winked. "don't worry. he's not dangerous. even if he _tries_ to be." Chara 'hmphed,' and Sans took it as confirmation. "thanks a quadrillion. i'll be up ahead." With that, he turned and promptly walked the _opposite direction_ of where Papyrus had walked off to. "Idiots…" Chara mumbled, as you continued down the path.

A calming song played out of no where, as the path split into two ways. The convenience of the lamp and plant filled you with determination, as you took a mental picture of the scene. You came to a sign with a wooden box beside it.

 _ **This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back.**_

 _ **Sincerely, a box lover.**_

You opened the box, and the both of you peered into the dusty container. It had a pair of small, orange boxing gloves. You patted down your pockets, and the only things you had were a spider donut wrapped in plastic, and more pieces of monster candy than you thought you ought of taken. Chara immediately snatched the gloves. "Dibs! Crap, I can't use these with my knife." You shrugged. "Just leave the knife in here. The sign said we'll be able to get it from another box later." They nodded, dropping the toy in unceremoniously, and shoved their hands into the gloves.

They took a few steps back, and got into a boxing position. You straightened up and leaned against the box with your arms crossed, watching Chara punch the air as if they were really fighting someone. The moves they performed were quick and practiced. "You've boxed before?" Chara nodded, a confident yet concentrated smirk on their face. "Little bit." You smiled. You weren't one to enjoy fighting, but it did _look_ kinda cool. Not to mention, their was something refreshing about seeing Chara happy.

The both of you went to the left part of the path, simply to see what was there. It lead to a short cliff with a river. A hooded person was sitting by the river. They wore a thin grey jacket, and a furry tail poked from under the hoodie, matching in color. A quiver full of arrows was slung on their back, and a bow was held loosely in their hand which had a red glove on it, while the other one had a blue one. You wandered closer to them (with Chara in tow), and noted their cat ears, rainbow socks, and grey shoes. They looked up at you, and you determined them to be a girl. She had tan skin, almost human colored, and a small black cat nose. Bright pink hair covered her forehead. She had big eyes, one red iris and the other blue. She smiled faintly, and looked back at the river.

"It's nice here, isn't it? Sometimes, I just sit here and enjoy the sound of the river. Takes my mind off things." She said in a soft voice. You nodded, sitting next to the feline monster. "What kinds of things?" You inquired. "My old friend. When we were younger, we would always play here. Together. But then he had to go and get some stupid job. He told me he would see me again, but it's been years. I don't know if I'll ever see him again." You watched her carefully, as she told her story. Her eyes were starting to water, so you placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently,avoiding the quiver.

"So now, I wait. He said he'd meet me here, so everyday I come here and wait for him." You nodded, looking back to the river. You had always had a strong sense of sympathy for a lot of things, and her story tugged at your heartstrings. "I remember, there's this game we used to play." The teen started, with a small nostalgic smile.

Chara spoke up, reminding you of their presence. "We'll play it with you, if you want." The monster turned, acknowledging them with a confused look. "You'd do that?" Chara nodded. "I had a friend a long time ago too… and I'll never see him again. So. Let's play this 'game'."

The girls face lit up. "Really?! Thanks!" She stood up, and before you knew what was happening, your souls were pulled into battle. You felt the color drain from your face (and the rest of your body) as you quickly got to your feet. You couldn't help but notice her shorts, which were outrageously short for someone who spends so much time in this weather. You immediatly spared her and Chara did the same, as the monster prepared her attack. "How rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Nyan." She pulled back two white arrows on her bow and released it. It cut through the air, hitting your souls. You gasped in surprise and pain. Nyan looked confused. "Oh, I didn't tell you? You have to _catch_ it." You deadpanned. _Oh. Of course._

Both of you spared her again, and she released another couple of arrows. You hadn't noticed the dotted line that the arrow followed, and quickly moved your soul away from it. The arrow whizzed right past, disappearing into nothing. You smiled in triumph as Chara pouted, having gotten hit by an arrow. "Pffff. Whatever." They muttered. Nyan shrugged. "I _guess_ you can dodge it, if you can't catch it like he did…" She said, a little dejected. She quickly perked up though, ready for her next turn.

In her next attack, the dotted line appeared, then changed at the last second. It successfully psyched you out, while Chara was the one who dodged it. "Ha, ha!" Chara gloated, while you stuck your tongue out at them.

With each turn, Nyan's face became more and more crestfallen. The arrows changed in ways she _thought_ would make this 'game' more fun, but it was easy to tell that something was bothering her.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea…" She said, after finishing another turn. Half your health was gone, but you were doing better than Chara.

[❤ACT]

You told her that this wasn't a good idea, and that you don't think you won't be able to replace her friend. She nodded. "Yeah… I guess your right." She replied, sadly.

She ended the battle there, as the world around you returned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to replace him like that. I appreciate your trying to help me though." You nodded. "Are… you still gonna wait for him?" You asked, curiously. She nodded, looking back to the river distantly. "I have feeling that someday, he'll come back." You nodded back, a small smile tugging at your lips. "We have to go. A couple of friends are waiting on _us_." With that, you gave her a one-armed hug, and the both of you left her.

 **3,082 words, around six pages. why are my chapters getting shorter?!**

 **I intended to have more Sans and Papyrus and bone puns, but as you can see, things changed towards the end. There should be more of them in the next chapter, but uh, I guess we'll see where my mind takes us.**

 **P.S. Nyan is my very own Character: Plz dont stealz (wizout permission)**

 _ **-Coal**_


	4. Don't Panic

**ComiTale Chapter 4: Don't Panic.**

Having met and talked to Nyan, the duo returned to the fork in the path and followed the path to the right. Sans and Papyrus came into view. Papyrus brightened, looking in your direction. He looked back to Sans, and at the same time Sans looked at you. Then Papyrus looked back at you, while Sans looked back at Papyrus. This continued, until they were spinning in place. You saw Chara frown in annoyance, while you bit back giggles. "Like I said," muttered Chara. "Idiots." Finally, they both turned to you, then turned right back around, as if you couldn't see them.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! ARE THOSE… HUMANS?!" The brothers turned back to your direction, but they didn't seem focused on you _or_ Chara. The both of you turned to see what they were gazing at, and you laughed out loud at what you saw.

"uhhhh. actually, i think that's a rock… and a stick." Papyrus frowned as well as a skeleton could frown. "OH." Sans pointed at the two of you. "hey. who are the ones in front of the rock and stick?" Papyrus' face lit up again, "OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed, turning to Sans to whisper to him. Despite that, he was still loud enough to be heard. "(IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?)" He inquired. "(yes.)" Sans replied. "OH MY GOD! WILL YOU LET ME BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE THEM? PLEEEEAAAASE?" Sans placed his hand on his chin, deep in thought. "i dunno… this _is_ my job, y'know…" Papyrus clasped his hands in front of him, and begged, "PRETTY PLEASE? HOW _ELSE_ WILL I JOIN THE ROYAL GAURD?". Sans looked up to the taller skeleton. "alright. i thought it through, and decided you _should_ be the one."

Chara waved both of their hands in the air. "We can hear you! We're _right_ here, y'know!" Papyrus turned to the two of you. "OF _COURSE_ WE KNOW! WE'RE NOT IDIOTS, AFTER ALL!" You knew Chara was about to retort, so you placed a hand on their shoulder, before anything else could leave their mouth.

Papyrus cleared his throat, turning to you. "HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE SOON-TO-BE FAMOUS PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!" You smiled, liking his enthusiasm. He was actually kind of cool, in your eyes. "YOU WILL THEN BE CAPTURED!" He added on, freely. "YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN!" He paused. "I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!" He quickly ran off, with a "NYEH HEH HEH!"

"welp. that went well." Sans sighed. "don't sweat it, you two. i'll keep an eye socket out for ya." He winked, before jogging after his brother. You turned to Chara. "Well, what do _you_ think?" Chara rolled their eyes. "I think he has no idea what the _heck_ he's doing." You smiled. "Why are you such a grumpy pants?" You inquired, playfully. "Why are _you_ such a goody-two-shoes?" They retorted, continuing down the path. "C'mon, let's get this crap over with."

You continued to smile, quickly following Chara. Suddenly, you were pulled into battle. A strange monster strutted into view. It had a big head, a tiny body, and a pointed nose. The most amazing thing about him was his tall spiky hat. Before you could say that though, Chara stopped you. "You see that smug look on that Icecap's face?" they whispered. You nodded. "He _wants_ us to notice his hat. Just ignore it." To you, that sounded a little mean, but at this point, you trusted Chara.

[❤ACT]

You managed to tear your eyes away from his hat. In the corner of your eye, you saw him glare at you.

"HE _LLO_? My hat's up here." he huffed. Upside-down top hats emerged from the ground randomly, and sharp ice spikes launched themselves from within them at your soul. Once you understood the pattern, you were easily able to dodge them.

The Icecap's turn ended, and he huffed. "Fine then! Better a hatter than a hater!" You didn't even notice Chara was no longer at your side, until they were stomping towards the monster. "I am _done_ with all these puns." They growled. At the same time, you noticed just how threatening Chara looked with those boxing gloves on. "Wait, what are you doing?! B-Back off!" The Snowcap cried out, in fear. "Chara, no!" You trued to stop them, but it was to late. Chara lunged and-

…

They removed Icecap's cap. They placed it on their own head. "Oh, look at me! I'm an Icecap, and I just _have_ to have as much attention as _possible_!" They mocked. "Please, look at my… amazing… cap…?" Chara trailed off when Icecap started shaking uncontrollably. The hat on Chara's hat suddenly evaporated in a cloud of steam, and in a flash of light, the monster was replaced by a big, melting icecube.

 _Ice 'cap' is no more._

The three of you sat their in awkward silence. It was your turn to do something, but you were too shocked to do anything. "I…" The ice cube started, but it seemed unable to finish it's own sentence. "Sp… Spare it." Chara said, distantly. You nodded, sparing it and ending the battle.

The Ice cube quickly slid off to hide in the nearby trees. The both of you watched it go, staring until Chara spoke up again. "We will pretend like this never happened." You looked at them with a blank face. "Like what never happened?" You asked, already a step ahead of them.

You noticed some sort of structure made of cardboard nearby. You and Chara looked at each other before approaching it and looking inside. Chara picked up a note and held it to their face to read it aloud in a monotonous voice. " _'You observe the well-crafted sentry station. Who could have built this, you ponder. I bet it was that very famous royal gaurdsman. Note: Not yet a famous royal gaurdsman.'_ " They shook their head, dropping the note back into the cardboard structure.

"I like them." You stated honestly. "Both of them." Chara rolled their eyes. "Of _course_ you do. You like everyone _._ " You crossed your arms in a defensive manner. "So what if I like everyone? Is that a bad thing?" Chara sighed. "Well, duh. What if you meet someone you like, and their only bent on hurting you?"

" _What if you come across a relentless killer?"_

Flowey's words echoed through your mind. You ignored it as best as you could to think up a comeback. "Well, it seems like you don't like _anyone._ " Chara nodded. "Correct." You turned to them. "What if _you_ come across someone who likes you? And you end up hurting their feelings?" Chara glared at you in frustration. "I don't _care_ about feelings and crap, _okay_?! Those are for _weaklings_ who don't know what to do with themselves!" You took a step back, surprised by the reaction you recieved. "That's… not true." You managed to retort softly. "Not true?! Frisk, the reason I'm here was because my parents didn't have any feelings! A trait that _all_ human beings have to learn at one point! But me? I learned it the wrong way, okay?!" Chara was suddenly breathless. Their shoulders heaved, as they ran their fingers through their hair frantically. Tears gathered at the corners of their eyes, as recollections flashed before them. "If… If people had f-feelings, then I would still be at home! I would be happy! But-but everything isn't always a… a happy ending! So st-stop treating this world like its… it's an _opportunity_ to-" They were cut off when you embraced them in a tight hug. They tried to push you away, but you held on tight to their trembling frame.

You had seen a panic attack before, on the surface. Your friend had dealt with it several times for his brother, when you happened to be around. You rubbed Chara's back soothingly, as you rested your head on their shoulder. Chara's struggling decreased as you repeated reassurances, telling them that it was alright. "Shhh… stop talking. Just breathe." Their arms fell to their sides, as they dropped they're head onto your shoulder, becoming silent. Finally, you asked them the question on your mind.

"Your mother wasn't anything like Toriel, was she?"

Chara remained silent, taking deep, shaky breathes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have said anything." Chara chuckled dryly. "Of course. _You're_ the one apologizing, as if _you_ were the one who just freaked out." You smiled a little, noticing that Chara wasn't shaking anymore. You took a step back from Chara, with your hands on their shoulders. "Look. I'm not going to ask you to dig up your past. But I _do_ want you to be 100% honest with me from here on out."

You both maintained eye contact for a short period of time, before Chara looked away. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." _Not_ the response you were looking for.

But it was good enough.

As the both of you continued down the path, you briefly wondered what Chara's parents could have done in the past, to be causing a panic attack now. Before you could dwell on this for long, you saw a structure that looked suspiciously like a dog house with a counter. You read aloud the sign next you. " _Absolutely no moving_.'" You looked at Chara, who simply shrugged. At that moment, you realized just how tired they looked, and couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

Following the path, you found Sans again. He stood by a large area covered in ice, and surrounded by evergreens. "hey, here's something to remember," He started, hands in his pockets. "my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you." You had already learned this from both Nyan's arrows and Doggo, the dog at the sentry station you had just dealt with (peacefully, of course).

"Hey, we already know this." Chara said softly with a strained smile on their face. "oh. right. well, nevermind." He said, glancing warily at Chara.

You continued, stepping onto the ice while Chara hung back. "You're gonna get hurt," They warned. You shook your head. "It's just like regular ice skating. Minus the skates." You replied, with an excited grin. "C'mon! I'm sure you'll do fine!" You said, doing a few practice twirls.

Chara groaned, and stepped on as well. They pushed off with one foot, and slid forward. They quickly lost their balance, panicking and flailing their arms. They were headed in your direction, so you caught them, and stood them upright. You looked around, before deciding where your next stop should be.

"We're gonna go over there." You pointed where another trail went through the woods. Chara looked, and sighed. "That's too far away…" They whined. "No complaining!" you ordered, pushing them in the direction you pointed in. Despite they're flailing, they managed to continue in the same direction.

Once the front of their feet hit the snow, they face-planted onto the ground. You slid over to them, and skipped right by. "That's revenge for laughing at me earlier."

You came to a cliff with a happy looking snowman. You walked up to it, hearing Chara's footsteps trudge through the snow behind you. "Hello." It greeted you. "I am a snowman. I want to see the world… but I cannot move. If you would be so kind, travellers, please… Take a piece and bring it very far away." You smiled, and nodded. The voice came from the snowman, but it's face was unmoving, and a little unsettling. Despite this, it _was_ very polite to you.

"Thank you… good luck!" You gently removed a piece of the snowman's non-melting snow, and put it in your pocket. You gave a wave before turning around to see Chara's astounded face. "Is that thing not the least bit creepy to you?" You walked past Chara. "He was, but he was also nice." you responded.

The both of you returned to the patch of ice. You hadn't noticed the wooden sign sitting in the middle. You approached it, while Chara took the initiative to slide over to where the path continued.

 _ **North: Ice**_

 _ **South: Ice**_

 _ **West: Ice**_

 _ **East: Snowdin Town**_

 _ **(...and more ice)**_

You skated over to Chara, who was waiting patiently. "So, the sign said we're heading towards 'Snowdin Town'. Maybe we can rest there?" Chara nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

And with that, the two of you entered into another clearing, where you could already hear Papyrus' and Sans' voice.

"do you not know… who you know?" Questioned Sans (You wondered how he got here so fast).

"PBPBPPBPT! OF _COURSE_ I KNOW WHO I KNOW!" Papyrus said, as if his answer were obvious. "I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF _YOU_ KNOW… _I_ KNOW WHO _I_ KNOW AS MUCH AS _I_ KNOW I _KNOW_ WHO I KNOW… YOU KNOW?"

Papyrus noticed you in his peripheral vision. "OH- HO! SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! THE HUMANS ARRIVE!" The brothers turned to you. "IN ORDER TO STOP YOU… MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE…" He elbowed his brother. "TOO 'HOT' TO HANDLE! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… FIRE MAZE!" He bounded on his heels, exitedly. "WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE," He revealed a piece of clothing in his hand. "THIS NIFTY VEST WILL BRIEFLY CATCH ON FIRE! SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE… IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. BEGIN WHEN READY!"

You were about to point out that he was still holding the vest, but Chara quickly shoved their hand forward, into the maze. The vest erupted into fire, creating flames that licked up Papyrus' arm. "WHAT? GAH!" He dropped to his knees, and shoved his arm and the vest into the snow. You saw Sans hold back a chuckle, and you glared at him scoldingly. "Are you okay, Papyrus?" You called out. Papyrus looked back up to you, sweat rolling down his forehead. "Y-YES, I'M FINE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERNS, HUMAN!" He quickly got up, brushing off the black ash covering his arm. "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sans shrugged, his grin a little wider. "i think the human has to _wear_ the vest." Realization donned on the taller skeleton. "OH. OK." He quickly entered the side of the maze, weaving through the invisible walls perfectly. Then you noticed the deep footprints he left.

"HERE YOU GO!" He held the vest out to you, and you nervously took it. As Papyrus walked back through the invisible maze, he added, "YOU CAN TAKE TURNS AS WELL, ONCE YOU GO!" He reached the other side, standing by his brother. "OKAY. TRY NOW!" He exclaimed, with renewed vigor.

The vest was now soaked with melted snow, so you didn't put it on. You took one look at Chara, who deadpanned in response, and proceeded into the maze. You followed the tracks, feeling everyone's eyes/eyesockets on you. You panicked when you tripped and fell of the path, but the soaked vest only got a little warm, releasing a cloud of steam. Once you made it to the end, Papyrus gawked at you.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU…?!" He trailed off, clearing his throat. "NO MATTER! I DOUBT YOUR COMPANION WILL MAKE IT THROUGH SO EASILY!" He exclaimed, hopefully.

He took the vest from you, and walked through the maze, once again, and handed the vest to Chara. Once Papyrus made it back, Chara proceeded. They repeatedly stepped off the path, though, looking disappointed whenever the vest didn't catch on fire.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SET OF SLIPPERY SNAILS! YOU SOLVED IT SO _EASILY_ … TOO EASILY!" He said suspiciously. "HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE AS EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS!" He pointed a gloved finger at you. "YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He ran off to the next puzzle.

"hey, thanks… my brother seems like he's having fun." You nodded, as Chara came up beside you, throwing the vest at Sans. He easily sidestepped it though. "by the way," He started, narrowing his eyes at Chara, who smiled deviously. "did you see that red scarf he's wearing?" You nodded. "Me and a friend made that for him a couple a weeks ago, for a costume party. he used to have a whole costume, that he called his 'battle body'. it's in his closet now." He shrugged. "when i asked why, he told me he was watching T.V. and found out it wasn't 'fabulous' or something." He sighed. "he also said it wasn't going to get him into the royal gaurd. what i'm trying to say, is that it's hard to give up something you love. but he didn't hesitate. isn't my brother cool?"

You smiled. "Yeah, he's _super_ cool. How long has he been trying to become part of the Royal Gaurd?" Sans shrugged. "ever since i got in." You smiled wider, turning to Chara. The smile quickly disappeared when you saw that they were gazing off into the distance, ignoring you and Sans.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling…" the bunny monster muttered to himself, dejectedly. He leaned against his cart. "It's the perfect weather for something cold…" Your eyes met, and he brightened up, a smile spreading across his face.

"OH! Customers! Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!" You and Chara couldn't help but smile at each other, with childlike glee. "How much?!" Chara asked excitedly. "Just 15G!" The Nice Cream Man replied, with just as much excitement from the fact he finally had customers. Both of you nodded your heads. "One vanilla!" You said. "And a chocolate!" added Chara. He reached into his cart, and pulled out two Nice Creams, each with a wrapper on them. "Here you go! Have a super-duper day!"

He handed them to you and Chara. You shoved your hand into your pocket, grabbed a hand fool of golden coins, and dropped them on the cart. "Thank you, keep the change," You said quickly, unrapping your treat. Chara did the same, taking a daring bite out of theirs. You had sensitive teeth, so watching them do that sent a shiver down your spine.

Licking your treat, and shoving the nice cream wrapper into your pocket, you looked around and spotted Sans in the distance. He is just everywhere, isn't he?

You walked over to him curiously, followed by Chara. "Hey, how do you get around so fast? Your, like, everywhere." Chara voiced the question in your head. Sans winked at them. "i know a couple o' shortcuts. anyways, i've been thinking about selling treats too." He said, eyeing your frozen desserts. "want some fried snow? it's just 5G." You nodded, only because you wanted to know what 'fried snow' looked like. "whoops. did i say 5G? i meant 50G." Before you could refuse, Chara spoke up. "Make it 500 and we'll take it." They said, narrowing their eyes challengingly.

"really? how about 5,000G?"

"10,000." Chara bargained (in reverse).

"50,000G. that's my final offer."

"500,000!" Chara challenged, enthusiastically.

"what? you don't have the money?" Sans asked, sarcastically. "hey, that's okay. i don't have any snow." You giggled at their antics.

 **3,422 words, and 7 pages. not bad, if i do say so myself.**

 **waitaminute**

 **i** _ **do**_ **say so myself :O**

 **I honestly don't know when I'll update, since we** _ **did**_ **just get an Xbox One AND Overwatch (Mei is bae). Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon.**

 _ **~Coal**_


End file.
